Queen of the Vampires
by Renessme1
Summary: A girl who's life is pain after pain. From human to a vampire to loose the love of her life. Would she let the monster take her completely or will she find the light at the end of the tunnel?
1. The End

As I laid down in my bathtub, I sighed contentedly as I listened to my favorite song, Heart Attack by Demi Lovato. I heard the shrill ringing on my phone as I was reached for my glass of champagne place on a little table next to my tub. "That could be him calling," I though as I quickly jumped out of the bathtub, forgetting to put some clothes on, I ran to the phone. However, it turned out that it wasn't the phone that I was expecting to ring that rang, rather the phone that I had safely hidden in my drawer. I pulled open the drawer to retrieve the phone which I stared in horror as I remember his words.

*Flash back."

"If this cell phone rings, it means I'm dead, so the only thing left for you is run." He said as he handed me the cell phone. As I got up from the chair to storm out angrily because honestly I just couldn't believe what I was hearing, less think about it, I just couldn't and wouldn't imagine him being dead. However before but I could get to the door, he had gotten there before me, grabbing me by my shoulders, he pinned me against the door, leaning down slightly he kissed me hard and so passionately that I literally forgot why was I so mad at him.

"Sorry love, but this is the world we live in and until the war is over, we have got to plan for the worse." He said smiling down at me.

*End flash back."

"Hello?" I said as I answered the phone, my heart pounding hard against my chest and stupidly I hope it was him on the other line.

"Faith?" The voice on the other line said. "Emilio is dead, the hunter killed him and you're his next target. My advice for you now is to run." I nodded, too shock to remember that he couldn't see me. "Do you hear Faith… RUN!" The voice said urgently, and the line went dead. As I dropped the phone, I desperately began hunting for some clothes to wear. I threw on the first thing I found, a pair of skinny jeans, a pink tan top and boots. I then grabbed my bag and started filling it with all necessities that I would need, while doing this, I found a framed picture of him and me smiling at the camera, so happy. Tears were beginning to well up in my eyes as I pick up the frame, my tears fall as I hugged the picture to my chest before tucking in my bag. Wiping my tears with the back of my hands, I grabbed my bag and keys I ran out of the house. I looked around me to make sure the dirty bastard wasn't already there. As I ran for my life, I remembered when the first time I met him.

*Flash back*

I had just gotten out of college with my friend, when I spotted him leaning on a rather fancy car, waiting for me. He had been trying to get my number for weeks but I always turned him down. As he smiled flirtingly at me as if calling me to come over, I could feel myself blush all over as I ignored him.

"Are you crazy?" My friend hissed at me as we walked past him. "You know he's here for you and you just ignored him. He's wealthy, you know!" She said incredulously.

"So? I don't see how that's relevant to me ignoring him." I retorted.

"Whatever! Just go flirt with him." She replied.

"Don't be stupid Martha… guys like him only want girls like us for a night of fun." I said. Ignoring her look of horror, I continued. "I don't even like him. He thinks because he has those big blue eyes, light brown hair, lean muscular body, that he's all that. To be honest I cant stand him."

"Really? Even though I had gone through all these trouble to come and see you. So beautiful and so rude." My eyes widened as I heard his smooth, deep voice right behind me. I didn't turned around to look at him.

"I have homework to do… excuse me." I said as I made my escape with my friend.

"Just one dinner, and if you are still not interested, I promise to leave you alone." He replied, his smooth velvety voice.

"Please say yes!" Martha pleaded, "I like is friend and I'm sure you'd like, just give him a chance."

"Ok, but I am only doing it for you." I heard myself say to her, before I turned around to face him. "Ok, I will go out with but just one dinner. But you do realise that if you went around the corner, there are some girls that would do it for just a little amount of money, no dinner or all these effort necessary." He chuckle.

"Well let just like my girls rude and hard to get. That way they'll fall for me and I'll put a little sugar in their life." He replied, sounding annoyingly smug.

"Don't bet on it, this time." I said scathingly.

*End Flash back.*

I came back to reality with a crash as it occurred to me that I would never hear him laugh or see his crooked smile ever again. Tears clouded my vision as I ran, I hurriedly wiped them away with the back of my hand.

"Concentrate." I though to myself as I hid behind a dark alley when another flashback hit me.

*Flash Back*

We were sitting next to the pool at his house, with me curled up at his side.

"Did you realize that your friend has been getting a little too comfortable with my friend, these days?"

"Oh yeah, I noticed." I replied nodding my head. "I do wish I could be like her, to fall so easily and get butterflies in my stomach but unfortunately I find that I am not like most girls…"

"I know… that's what I like about you." He agrees as he drank the red liquid from his glass while I took a sip of my white champagne.

"Why do you go out with me Emilio?" I asked as I voiced out a though that had me plaguing me for quite a while since we had started going out.

"Because you're ugly… I like ugly girls." I slap his shoulders playfully as he chuckled. "Why is it so hard for you to let someone in?" He said, becoming seriously. "I bet you have a lot of admirers."

"I guess you're right, I have a couple of. Five of six guys from my neighborhood." I replied as I decided I might as well be honest, "When I was 14, they showed me the ropes, and not counting the bitch that let me to an alley and tried to prostitute me. Other than that, I never really had any good experience with guys until you came into the picture. But still although you are rather mysterious…" He looked away as I said that, I continued ignoring the fact that I was right, "No one had ever taken the time to get to know me before…" A tear rolled down my cheek, and as he wiped it away with this thumb, I continued. "It feels nice… weird but nice." He leaned in to kiss me and as he did, making me get all flustered and tingly all over, I said. " Are we ever going to make love?"

"I haven't though about it to be honest." He replied, his eyes twinkling.

"Liar!" I said giggling.

"Ok, Fine! I have though about it, several times actually but I didn't want to rush you. You?"

"I would be lying if I said I hadn't, but just so you know, I don't think I'm good in bed though." I said, as I could feel myself getting red in the face, embarrassed.

"You'll be fine, don't worry. You just need someone good to show you." He replied winking at me saucily before leaning in for a kiss, deepening it in the process.

*End Flash back."

Coming back to earth from my flash back, I took my cell phone out and called my friend.

"Jamie… They killed him." I broke my heart to say that. "I had to run away from the house." Unfortunately I was talking to the answering machine as my friend didn't pick up, but I still left her a message anyway. "Jamie… you have to tell John and run away." I hung up the phone, as I ran to my car and race to our safe meeting place. I tried calling again but she still didn't pick up. As I drove, the memories kept piling up.

*Flash Back."

"I'm so sorry I telling you this but you have still go a choice here, either you leave now and go back to your old life and never look back or I turn you and like me, you become a vampire. And Since I am a prince, you would become my princess if you stayed with me. Although you should know that we are at war, so while I'm doing good, you'll be great." He paused and looked pained, "But if something goes wrong, it will be worse for you… so what will it be?" Taking his ands in mine, I smiled as I said.

"I love you and I want to be your princess."

*End Flash back."

I closed my eyes as I felt hot tears drop to my lap.

"Emilio…"

I knew I should keep running nut I had to check up on my friend, to see why my friend hadn't answered her pone or call me back yet, so I decided to stop by her house. Getting there, I saw that her front door was left opened which I took as a bad sign. I ran into the house, scared as tears clouded my eyes.

"John!" I cried out in shock, tears falling rapidly from my eyes as I found their lifeless bodies, a big hole in their chest where their hearts were suppose to be. Killing them this way had been a message for me.

"Jamie!" I yelled crying as I kept walking slowly trying to find her. I stopped short as I found a trail of blood on the floor, following the dark crimson trail, I gasp as I found her body. "I am too late." I though as I dropped to my knees as I fond the lifeless bodies of their children. That was beyond cruel. The kids were innocent, they didn't deserve to die. And as I ran for my life, another flash back hit me.

*Flash Back.*

"When things go bad, you only have a moment. Slayers have become really smart and powerful. So we can no longer rely on only our strength, we have to use human weapon against them." He said as he tried to teach me how to be in control as a new born vampire. I was quite bad at it at first, but after a lot of practice I got better at it. "No slayer or vampire knows this place…" He said as he led me to a terrible looking apartment, and in opening a secret compartment in the wall, he took out a bag containing money, some papers and a gun. "We need to be prepare."

"No!" I said stubbornly. "Stop talking like this! I don't want to hear it." I sat down on the bed holding back my tears.

"You have to be strong baby because ere is the worse part," He gave me a cell phone. "Guard this pone with your life because if it ever rings it means I'm dead."

"What?!" I said with a gasp as I was too shocked to say anything else.

"You'll have to run baby, because I wont be there to protect you." He continued, ignoring my shocked outburst. I shook my head in desperation not wanting to think about such a dark thing, it was too painful to even thing that he could die. "You have to run, far far away from here, babe, once you're safe, I want you to drink a glass of vodka in my honor and be happy." Upset with the kind of conversation we were having, I got up, heading for the door but he beat me to it. Grabbing me by my shoulders, he pinned me against the door and leaning towards me, he kissed me passionately, effectively making me forget tat I should be mad at him for bringing me into this kind of world. "We are alive today… aren't we?" He said between kisses. "Lets just enjoy the moment."

"But…" I tried to say before getting distracted when he began to kiss me all over, making me shiver the way only he could.

*End Flash Bach."

I drove to the apartment where the emergency stuff is hidden. To anyone looking, I probably looked pathetic but life for me has ended.

"I have every reason to feel pathetic." I though to myself as I sat on the bare floor to cry. "Fuck slayers." I though aloud to my self as I got up and grabbed the emergency stuffs before pitting it in my bag. Bringing out the picture frame, I stared at it, wistfully before putting it back in my bag.

"Where are you heading, blood sucker?" I gasped dropping the bag that contained the gun and whipped around to face the slayers. They had such a murderous smile. "Why in such a hurry?" I stared at my death like a scared cat. For a vampire I really was pathetic. One of them was wearing the jacket I had gotten for him, for our anniversary.

"Where's Emilio? What did you bastards do to him?"

"Oh you mean your lover?" The slayer said, smirking. "He's dead, and by the way he said to tell you Happy Anniversary. You know how this our business work, baby, we have to take you guys out before you take over."

"Assholess!" I said to him, before he slapped me.

"Be careful of what you say with that beautiful mouth of yours." He said, towering over me, before pouting liquid silver all over me, effectively making me weak and helpless. His partner came forward with a stake.

"Hey, she was Emilio's girl." He said, grabbing the slayer that had poured the liquid on me and then turning to face me, he said. "Don't worry miss, it wont hurt you." Angrily, the bastard that poured the silver on me, pulled out a gun and pointed at his head.

"Your choice. You fuck her with me or leave. Or we fight right here for her." Glaring back, his partner said.

"Do what the hell you want, I'm out of here." He walked out, leaving us alone. I tried to fight the silver but it was futile effort, and the slayer noticing what I was trying to do, grabbed a silver stake and beat me with it. Helpless, there was nothing I could do but cry, the pain was unbearable.

"What did you do to Emilio?" I said trying to calm down. "I just had spoken with him today." He ignored me and tore my shirt off.

"See how pretty you are, when you cooperate?"

"If your going to fucking rape me, at least be a man and take off the jacket I bought Emilio." I glared at him.

"I have a better idea baby, why don't I leave it on while we do it. That way you can pretend that you're with Emilio." He said as he took my jeans off.

"Stupid silver…" I though. "I should be able to rip his head off by now if it wasn't for it." He tore off my panties, putting it to his nostrils, he smell it.

"You're the most beautiful vampire I ever laid my eyes on, it is such a shame that I would have to kill you after. But you know, orders are orders." He said with a crooked smiled. I just laid there, not looking at him as I felt helpless thank to the silver. He took off his pants fast and got on top of me, giving me disgusting kisses. "You really want to know how your lover died?" He said as he entered me. "It was amazing." He move in and out, making grunting sounds. "He was good with a plane, be we were ready." He grunted as he thrust harder. "We shot at his windows making sure we hit him." A grunt and another thrust. If I had been human this would have hurt, but all that was being hurt here was my pride. "The good thing, baby, about his death is that he didn't suffer. He died in an explosion, fast and painless." He grunted and moaned as I felt him starting to cum. Let him get distracted during that minute that he felt pleasure, I reached blindly for my purse and until I got a hold of it and pulled out the gun. Looking straight into his shocked eyes, I pointed the gun at his forehead and pulled the trigger, before pushing his lifeless body off me, grabbing my clothes and bag, I ran as fast as I could. I had just put on my panties and was putting on jacket when his friend found me. So I took my heels again but I wasn't fast enough as I had been weaken by the silver. But I was still a vampire and a lot faster than a mere human. I made my escape and eventually managed to stumble into a church. I glared at the man on the cross.

"How many times I prayed to you to guard my Emilio but you left him alone to die." I said, walking further into the church before finding a dark corner to sit before pulling out my phone, I dialed.

"Joshua?" I said as soon as he answered.

"Faith baby, I just found out about what happened to Emilio. Where are you?" The voice on the other end said. AS soon as I saw him coming in, I hid the gun with silver bullets and ran to him.

"Joshua I need your help." I said. He gave me a fake sad look.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but I cant help you because you're already dead."

**Writer's note: First i want to thank the amazing abby for helping me with the proof writing of the story :) Without her, it might not make sense to the readers. Second i'm sorry for all the flash backs the main character went thru, but instead of a couple of chapters of her romance with Emilio i though it was better this way :) R&R**


	2. Trust No One

Humans though that vampires were evil creatures without heart, if only they could see me now, I like to think that they would see that I'm a proof that it's not true. Humans killed two innocent kids without any sort of remorse and they guy that created Emilio was standing in front of me, telling me I was as good as dead.

"But why?" I said, my eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Well baby girl, we are losing the war and the slayer made us a deal that we just couldn't say no to. I wont be king of the human race, but I would still come pretty damn close and that to me count as a victory.  
As I stared at him feeling defeated and dead inside anyways, I shook my head in despair and handed him Emilio's diary.  
His eyes widened.

"I though this was burnt with Emilio."

"How did you know he was burned?"

"They told me."  
I stared at him as everything felt in place.  
"Have you read this?" He asked me, still not taking his eyes, off the book in his hands.  
I just stared at the heartless man.

"I didn't read it but I brought it along with me because Emilio said you would help me.." I said even though I was starting to doubt it.  
But he seem unmoved by my admission.  
I fell to my knees crying out, "Please help me. Don't let them kill me…"

"Don't." He said as he helped me up. "I tell you what… I will help you go as far away as possible from here but after that, you are on your own."

"You give me your word, that no one will harm me?" I asked, desperately.

"I cant promise you that baby girl…" He replied as he grabbed me by my arm, pulling me close to him.  
"Go to Spain, but even there… I wont be able to protect you. I have friends but equally a lot of enemies too. Find a hole, and hide yourself in it." He gave me a kiss on my forehead. "Don't let them find you, baby girl." He encouraged.  
I smiled feeling a little hopeful.

"Thank you."  
He nodded, turned on is heels and made quick exit.  
I turned back to the guy in the cross, glaring at it.  
"Why you let him get killed? Well thank you for nothing!" I yelled, my voice shaking a bit as the tears in my eyes began to fall uninhibitedly.

"Do you remember me, little bitch."  
I stiffened as I turned slowly towards him, glaring at his intrusion.  
"So what did you say to my uncle to make him spare your life?"

"We made a deal."

"What kind of deal?" He asked.

"My life for my silence." I replied.  
He laughed humorlessly.

"Besides being a stupid slut, how is your silence better than your death?"  
I kept my mouth shut, glaring at him as something dark inside of me unleashed itself.  
He smirked as he said. "Your death is going to be slow and painful. I'm going to cut your body with silver, piece by piece, then I'm going to enjoy burning you alive…"  
Music blared from somewhere behind him, making him turn to see where it was coming from. I took the opportunity of his distraction and ran, disappearing from his view, thanks to my unnatural vampire speed.

"Run baby girl, because I wont be there to help you."

He grabbed my face in his strong arms pulling me to him as he kissed me with a passion I would never understand and kissed him back just as passionately…

As he kissed me by our pool, I began to lose control of myself to it and jumped him as we made love in the water.

"RUN! Baby girl, I wont be there to help you…"

I gasped as I woke up only to find my self in an alley beside a trash can. I looked around my surroundings before looking down towards the tattoo on my arm, it was intact or I would have burnt to death by now.  
As I got up to keep moving, I saw a young human girl walking towards me.  
I glared at her.

"Are you ok, miss?" She asked.

"Yes, peachy. Now get lost." I snarled.

"But you look hurt." She came closer.

"I'm not, now leave."  
She took another step and I lost it. I grabbed her before she could react, pulling her to me and sunk my teeth into the side of her neck, drinking greedily. I made a humming sound at the back of my throat, moaned loudly in pleasure, I hadn't realized that I was so thirsty. And I drank her dry in seconds. Shit! I could hear Emilio now.

"But why? we do kill humans."

"We only kill those that deserve it, we can't kill them if we wish to rule them." I sighed irritated with myself at my lack of self control. I quickly concealed the bite, as good as I could to make it look like a rape and kill situation, stabbing the girl, all over her body, before I made my hasty escape.  
As I needed to leave the country unnoticed and untraceable, I had take off the girls clothes, which consisted of tennis shoes, black jeans, a tank top and a hoodie, leaving her naked. Decked out in the girl's clothes I headed for the capital, my best chance to live was running to Spain. And as I bought the tickets, I could hear his voice.

"Your life will be decided in seconds… it can be a person that smiles at you and treat you kind."

"You're in luck, there's a flight to the capital… you have 15 minutes to board." I nodded taking the ticket and left. I was about to board my plane when I saw them. The one from last night, and the one that was with the bastard that raped me. I took off running away again. I made it to where the planes were, and started to look desperately around. There was a fence and a lot of humans around so I acted like I was being chased since one of the slayer was shooting at me, resulting in them being stopped by the police, thereby enabling me to make my escape.  
I could hear him yelling at the police, enraged.  
I quickly got into a car with a man in it, realizing the he had turned towards a dirt road when he noticed the police checking cars.  
I stared at him suspiciously, he smelled human.

"This is a trap isn't? Your taking me to tem?"

"If you don't trust me, you can get out now, I have my own problems…" Turns out, he was running from the law because he had been betrayed.  
I sighed in relieve and relaxed a little bit. I could always turned him into lunch if he became a problem.

"I made a mistake too. I fell in love with the wrong guy…" I said staring straight ahead.  
He stopped at a gas station not saying a word in reply.  
"I need to wash my face." I said.

"You've got 10 minutes while I pump gas. Ok?" I ran to the bathroom.  
As I got out of the bathroom I went straight to a phone boot to call the only person that could help me, but as I reached for the phone, the guy came up behind me and hung up the phone..

"What are you doing?" I said turning around to glower at him.

"You don't trust me and frankly I don't trust you either, but if we are going to be stuck together, we have got to be really careful."  
I nodded in reply, because unfortunately he was right. We headed back to the car and drove for about an hour in silence, before we stopped at a café to eat.  
"Why are you helping me?"  
He shrugged.

"I'm going to the United States and well I would love to…"

"Take me with you. I cant with this car but if only I had my plane…"

"You can fly?" I interrupted, sounding surprised.

"You don't believe me?" He asked, frowning slightly.

"I didn't say that but I do know where we can find a plane. It was my boyfriend's."  
So we drove to where Emilio kept his numerous airplanes, and within a few minutes we had selected and boarded one.  
I rested my eyes for a second when I heard the guy make a phone call.

"It's Willie, I have the merchandise. I'm coming home."  
I snapped my eyes open.

"Who the hell are you? What do you want with me?" I yelled as he sighed in exasperation.

"Fine! Let's lay the cards out of the table. Where's Emilio's Journal?"  
I gasp.


End file.
